The Love of a Woman
by Adonish
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The tale of how love can go too far. Dark.


**A/N: Well, I was going to enter this in a DLP contest for the Dark Arts, but I didn't think it was long or good enough. So I'll give it to FFN ****I hope you enjoy this mucho, mucho Dark and short story. **

**The Love of a Woman by B.C. Green**

The eleven-year-old girl sat quietly at her house table. Chatter was buzzing all around her, but her gaze was locked onto the boy in front of her. His eyes swept his classmates with an air of dominance. A leader, she thought, a perfect husband. She rested her elbows on the table, smiling slightly.

Draco Malfoy, you will be mine.

Rain pounded on the glass window of the Malfoy Family Manor. Draco Malfoy, the owner of the estate, was shuffling through some papers on his investments. Things had really changed after the war. No longer was the Malfoy family held in prestige, they were shunned and prosecuted. Lucius Malfoy ended up going to Azkaban for ten years due to several murders and treason upon the ministry. Narcissa Malfoy was kicked out of every club or social gathering she was ever in and ended up committing suicide five years after Lucius's imprisonment. Despite that Draco worked his ass off and made a living off of himself. He was an advisor to the Minister, and made billions off of estates and investments. Now, he was married to Astoria Greengrass and had a wonderful heir named Scorpius.

_Draco_

The whisper echoed through the office as Draco snapped his head up. "Hello?" the man said, turning his head to hear well. Waiting a second and hearing no response he returned to his papers. A couple of minutes passed before it happened again.

_Draco, my sweet_.

"Hello? Show yourself!" Draco stood up from his chair and drew his wand, pointing at the empty air. Eyes darting, he strained his ear to hear a reply. After several minutes he finally sat down and tried to focus on his papers, half of him still straining to hear a reply.

He had almost forgotten about the incident when he felt two warm hands massaging his shoulders. He rolled his neck and leaned into the body, "Hello, darling," he muttered to his wife.

"Hello, my sweet." Draco's eyes flew open, that wasn't his wife. Bolting out of his chair he turned around to face the person behind him. It was no one he recognized. He could tell, from her petite body and voice, that it had to be a woman. She had hair that looked to be chopped with a knife, and a face smudged with dirt. She looked homeless, poor, and everything Draco hated.

"Who are you? How did you get into my home?" he shouted, about to draw his wand, only to find it wasn't there. The woman held up his wand, silently staring at him. Those eyes pierced Draco with an intense passion, something that seemed oddly familiar to him. Like someone stared at him like this before...

"Who are you?" he whispered, backing away slowly.

She frowned, "you don't remember me?" it was the first time she spoke, and the woman's identity suddenly hit him.

"Pansy?" He hadn't seen her in ten years, ever since they broken up at the Hogwarts graduation ceremony.

She smiled brightly, "So you do remember me, I knew you would!" she suddenly bounced over to him and embraced Draco tightly. He patted her back awkwardly before practically prying her off of him.

"What are you doing here?" he said tightly, angry at her for breaking into his home. She just smiled at him and grabbed his hand, stroking it lightly. "I've missed you, Draco. You know I've never stopped loving you." Draco sighed and shook off her hold on his hand.

"How did you get in here, Pansy?" She frowned at the change of topic before replying.

"Door. Don't you love me?"

"That doesn't answer my question, how did you open the door?"

She frowned and took a step forward to him, "Don't you love me, Draco?" her voice was lower than usual, and it gave Draco the impression of being threatened.

He nervously cleared his throat, "I'm married, Pansy."

Now her face screamed murder, "Don't you love me, Draco?"

He sighed, "No, I don't."

Pansy slapped him across the face, causing a gasp to escape his throat. She suddenly started crying and stroked his face, muttering apologies. Draco threw off her hand, furious at the assault. Turning on his heel, he left the office to find his replacement wand. Glancing to see if Pansy followed him, he was momentarily stunned to find she was not there. Because of her absence, he noticed a few things about his house that he hadn't before. The living room was in pieces, furniture flown, and vases broken. Blood was splattered on the walls, a bloody hand print stamped on the wall next to him. The only person in the manor besides him was his wife and son. Breathing heavily, he sprinted up the stairs to the bedrooms, passing by the ripped wall paper and broken picture frames. Adrenaline and fear coursed through his blood, his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. The master bedroom was the first he inspected; it was visible that a struggle had happened. The bed was upturned and he noticed a pool of blood behind it. Gulping down his nerves, he slowly made his way to the blood stain. Taking a peak, what he saw unnerved every fibro in his body. Laying there on the expensive carpet was chopped remains of someone's ring finger. On it, plain in sight was the wedding ring that Draco spent all of his savings on. The diamond was stained in blood; giving it the presence of a ruby, and the gold band was red too. Choking down a sob, he turned his back on the gruesome sight, and exited the room. Scorpius's room was of the same chaos, though the struggle seemed less violent.

"Your son looks just like you, my sweet." Whirling around, Draco came face to face with Pansy. Anger boiled deep inside him, a burst of rage sprouted from his very core. He didn't think of the fact he had no wand, the only thing he could think of was the gruesome act Pansy must have done. He built all of his strength into his right hand and backhanded the psychotic girl.

"Where are they?" He yelled, kicking the silent woman below him, "What did you do to them?" Draco was aiming for another kick, when he was suddenly thrown backward into the wall behind him. Groaning on the impact, he saw the form of Pansy get up slowly from her position on the floor. Her face was of absolute devastation, when she spoke her voice was laced with disappointment.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you murdered my family!" Draco replied, shouting at her even though he did not have the upper hand.

"I'm your family! I've been your family since first year of Hogwarts!" Her voice was shrill, and from that moment Draco knew that he was speaking with a 100% insane woman. It was like speaking to Aunt Bellatrix all over again, so he knew he had to tread easy.

"What happened, Pansy? What made you like this?"

_Pansy Parkinson entered her house after the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony. Her father was dead due to the War, and her mother was left with a deep depression. So when Pansy found her mother weeping on the staircase, she put past her own sadness and tried to comfort her._

_"Don't touch me you filthy whore." Pulling back her hand in shock, Pansy asked what she did._

_"I heard about your break-up with the Malfoy boy. You'll never have a husband now. You'll be alone and start selling your body to mudbloods." Pansy denied this, saying just because her and Draco were over that doesn't mean her life is over._

_"I disown you."_

_"Wha-"_

_"I disown you! Get out!"_

_And thus started the downfall of Pansy's sanity. She tried to go to friends from Slytherin, but no one wanted anyone to do with a disowned bully. Everyone was trying to rebuild their image, and she wasn't good for it. So from then on she sold her body in them muggle world, no other option was available. After years of abuse from random men, she finally realized that her only home was with Draco._

Draco watched as Pansy started shaking her head violently, before returning her gaze back to him. "I've always been like this."

Trying again Draco whispered, "No, you weren't. You used to be a strong-willed girl with a mean streak. I loved you."

Her face looked up with hope, "You love me?"

Draco cursed under his breath, "I loved you. Pansy, you'll find someone beyond me."

"No, I won't! I thought that I would, but I won't! I have to be with you!"

"Pansy, you murdered my family! I can't be with you, I won't!"

She stared at him for a second, before whispering, "I didn't murder your family."

"What?"

She frowned, looking like a young child who got caught stealing a cookie, "I didn't murder your family. They're in your families catacombs."

Getting up slowly, not to make her mad, Draco skirted around her and headed over to the door to the downward stairway. Opening the door Draco sprinted downstairs, almost tripping several times. He grabbed the already lit lantern hanging on the wall, and took a shaking step into the unknown. The walls were dripping from leaking pipes, and the cages that held old Malfoy enemies provided an ominous feel. In the distance he heard a child's sob, and warmth flooded through him. Scorpius isn't dead.

Running toward the end of the hall, Draco spotted the cell which contained his prized possessions.

"Astoria! Scorpius!" Draco tried to open the cell door, but it was locked. Where the hell is my wand? Damn it Pansy! His wife and son were lying in a pool of blood, Astoria clutching tightly both Scoripus and her finger.

"Daddy," the sound of his son's cry almost broke him, "Help us, Daddy!"

"I'm right here, Scorpius, I'll get you out." Fear erupted on the boys face as he raised a trembling hand to something behind Draco. Turning around he found Pansy looking at him with happiness.

"See? I didn't kill your family."

Taking a deep breath, Draco took a step toward Pansy, "Can you open the cell, Pansy?"

Pouting, she shook her head, "No."

His hands shook. "Please? For me?"

Still shaking her head fervently, she replied, "No! You'll save them and leave me again!"

"Damn it Pansy! Open the fucking door!"

She frowned, "You shouldn't have yelled at me." She whipped out her wand and with a muttered incarneous, ropes shot out and wrapped tightly around Draco. Struggling he watched as Pansy opened the cell and took small steps toward his family.

"Don't do anything!"

Pansy turned and smiled, "I won't do anything to our son, but that whore of yours has got to go, love."

"No!" With horror, he watched as Pansy took out a small blade and slowly dragged it against his wife's throat.

"No! Dear god, NO! Astoria!" but his shouts were hopeless; he and his son had to watch as their favorite woman screamed in vain with her mouth bubbling over with blood.

Shoulders shaking with sobs, Draco hung his head against the ropes constricting him. Pansy was laughing, "She really screamed, didn't she? You know, Draco, I'm a screamer too."

Draco snarled, "Go die, you bitch! I will never love you! I HATE you!"

To his surprise, she didn't react. No movement, no flash behind the eyes, just a stony face and silent response. He almost thought he impacted her before he felt a stabbing pain on his forehead.

"Daddy!" Scorpius cried out, as he watched his father slowly fall to the ground, the dagger pierced between his eyes. His cries were even louder when he felt a pair of arms lift him up from the ground.

"There there, Draco, Mommy's got you."


End file.
